


Playing at the Club

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Roleplay, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Ignoring the hands reaching out to him; an invite to dance with them or maybe something more, Derek pushed deeper into the club. He couldn’t care any less. His focus set on one particular person at the centre of the dance floor.Pale skin whiter than milk dolled up in a short scarlet skirt and a mesh top that hid nothing for the eyes to see. Miles long legs clad in heels and stockings, dancing to the beat. Soft and silky dark brown hair stuck slightly to the sweaty forehead.With seductive every sway of hips, a pair of pert cheeks peeked from underneath the skimpy skirt. His nostrils flared, gums itching at the sight. Fangs ready to drop. Derek gritted his teeth, one hand coming down to adjust his hardening length in the confinement of his tight jeans.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 99





	Playing at the Club

He cut his way through the crowd, avoiding the bodies dancing about, making out, grinding against one another. He breathed not too deep, not with the way the air was full with the smell of perfume, sweat and arousal. Also, a distinct smell wafting from the direction of the toilets that although faint to a regular person, his werewolf nose could pick up as a matter of course.

Ignoring the hands reaching out to him; an invite to dance with them or maybe something more, Derek pushed deeper into the club. He couldn’t care any less. His focus set on one particular person at the centre of the dance floor.

Pale skin whiter than milk dolled up in a short scarlet skirt and a mesh top that hid nothing for the eyes to see. Miles long legs clad in heels and stockings, dancing to the beat. Soft and silky dark brown hair stuck slightly to the sweaty forehead.

With seductive every sway of hips, a pair of pert cheeks peeked from underneath the skimpy skirt. His nostrils flared, gums itching at the sight. Fangs ready to drop. Derek gritted his teeth, one hand coming down to adjust his hardening length in the confinement of his tight jeans.

There was nothing enticing about the clumsy coordination of limbs. Yet, Derek found himself enamoured all the same. His hardened cock straining against the zipper of his jeans. He wished nothing but to just go and grab the person, drag him away from prying eyes and mark him as his in all the ways possible.

In that moment, the brunette glanced his way. Their eyes met. Something flashed across those golden-brown eyes and pouty lips quirked up in the barest hint of a smirk.

As Derek stood beside the stage, ogling, the young man ceased dancing. The skirt swayed along with every tempting movement of hips as he got off stage and headed towards the back of the club where the bathrooms were located. Right before he disappeared into the hallway, he turned around and winked at him. With a huff, Derek could only follow after.

Using large strides, he flittered across the room in seconds. When he entered the empty hall, he realised his destination was not the toilets. The footsteps were leading outside, through the backdoor.

The door was open when he reached there and he had the view of the back of the man in red skirt standing at the door. As if on cue, the man stepped outside. Under the near-full moon, the pale appeared even paler. The pavement crunched under his heels as he moved.

He paused for a moment and reached down to fix his shoe strap. The skirt rode a few inches up the thighs, giving a glimpse of what was underneath. A matching red thong that covered _nothing_.

Growling Derek took a few more quick steps to catch up and then he was right at the door where the other was standing a few moments ago.

The man, on the other hand, had stopped on the opposite side of the alley. He turned around and stood with a wide gap between his feet. They were finally looking at each other. From this distance, Derek could smell the unique scent that belonged to the young man. He adjusted his erection in his pants and the brunette followed the movement with his gaze. Then he lifted his eyes back up.

With a smirk painting his face, he pushed himself down. Slow and steady, keeping his eyes locked on Derek. One hand glided down to his knee with the movement while the other gripped the edge of the skirt.

Once he was squatting on the ground, the skirt shifted yet again. His cock twitched in the confines of his pants as Derek witnessed the brunette lift up the skirt entirely. Keeping a hold on to it as not to let the cloth fall back down, he reached with the other hand to move the scant fabric of the thong out of the way. swish

Not a second later, a thin flow of urine dribbled out. Following that another spurt sprayed the ground, darkening the concrete.

The smell of fresh urine left him heady and breathless. He stood there watching as the man soaked the dingy alley with his piss. A rivulet of golden liquid gushing out of the pink tip while skinny long fingers were wrapped around the length.

Feeling eyes on him, Derek tore his gaze off the tempting scene and found the brunette had been staring at him with intense focus. When their eyes met, his mouth curved up smirk. The noise of piss hitting the ground intensified and the Alpha’s attention was below once again.

Derek groaned; it was difficult not to walk up to the man, turn him around and fuck him senseless while he pissed himself. But he managed; his hand moving to his crotch to squeeze his cock tight.

Piss was jetting out in full force. It splattered everywhere as the man manoeuvred his cock around. “Fuck, there’s still so much left.”

That was the first time either of them spoke before each other. It pleased something in Derek to listen to the wrecked voice. It was raspy as he moaned out the words. As if the relief of finally being able to let loose his overflowing bladder had left him devastated.

All the Alpha wanted was to go and wrap his mouth around the tip and drink down the golden liquid. However, he wasn’t sure if that would be appreciated as when he took a step forward, the brunette shook his head at him. _Fine_, he’d only watch then.  
It took almost another whole minute for the stream to stop and when it did, it was abrupt. The man didn’t drop his skirt rather swayed his hips left and right with a lecherous grin to rid of the clinging droplets.

After doing so, he stood up as slowly as he went down. But as soon as he was up, another stream of urine spurted out. He threw his head back and moaned as piss continued to cascade down, splattering on the concrete and also his legs.

Once he finished, there was a considerable amount of puddle n the ground surrounding him. The man glanced down at the mess and chuckled. Then fixing his clothes, he began walking away.

_“Come now, honey. It’s time to go back home.”_

The voice broke him out of his arousal induced daze. He looked at the direction and saw Stiles sauntering his way out of the alleyway but his head was turned; eyes trained on him. Eyes full of love and devotion.

A lazy smile on his face softened his features, the teeth that peeked out glinted with the light coming from the nearby streetlamp. If Derek wasn’t already so deeply in love with his husband, it’d probably be the time he fell for the man. In this stupid back alley of a club where they’d just done debauched deeds.

“_Derek_. Hurry up, you still have to fuck me.”

Shaking his head in exasperation, Derek smiled before moving to follow after his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> For anybody who is confused, Sterek is established but they're roleplaying as strangers meeting at a club.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
